


Listen to daddy

by KimsOTPs



Series: Cillessen Appreciation Series [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimsOTPs/pseuds/KimsOTPs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper innocently uses the word ‘daddy’ in a conversation with Lasse. Lasse takes it in a different way, creating sexual tension between them. After stopping a penalty from Lasse during training Jasper hugs him, and teases Lasse about it while showering. Lasse decides to ‘punish’ Jasper for misbehaving…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Edited. Thanks to slayercult for pointing out my mistake.

Everyone had been in a good mood since they won the first match of the season against AZ. The bad result Champions League Qualification matches had made it so there was quite a bit of tension. So the win had lifted their spirit. The team and the staff were joking again, and all exercise seemed to go easier.

Lasse had been the only one who had been in a good mood the last training before the match against AZ. His son had visited him and had taken away some of the tension and made his head a bit clearer.

After regular training the players did some stretching and some got a massage. Jasper walked over to Lasse after his own stretching. He had just been talking to Frank de Boer and had a thoughtful expression on his face while drinking some water.

“Hey Lasse, everything okay?”  
“Huh? Yes, just thinking about what Frank and I talked about. Nothing serious, don’t worry.”

“Good, I was thinking that maybe I should start calling you daddy to make sure you are in a good mood. Seemed to work during last week’s training.” Jasper replied cheekily and winked.

Lasse froze for a few seconds, it took a little while for his mind to understand what Jasper had meant. He was talking about his son visiting, not Jasper calling him daddy in a sexual way. Realizing that his mind had gone to Jasper calling him daddy while Lasse was fucking him, he blushed a bit and coughed, hoping Jasper hadn't noticed it.

“Ah, well…”

He couldn’t think of anything to say, he knew he should say no, but somehow he couldn’t force himself to say it.

Jasper looked confused for a second before blushing all the way down his neck after getting what he said. He hadn’t meant it in a dirty way, but it seemed that Lasse wasn’t angry.

Lasse laughed, trying to make the situation less tense. But he was unable to hide his surprising arousal, and it came out more low and flirty. Jasper bit his lip and scratched his ear out of nervous habit, but kept looking at the other man.

Lasse was pulled into Jaspers eyes, he felt like they were alone on the training ground and moved a bit closer. “Well, if we don’t do well the next matches, it might help to keep me motivated and in a better mood…”

“I’ll keep that in mind than.”

Lasse smiled at him. “Come on, let’s go take a shower.”

They walked towards the building, most of the awkward tension gone. But both were still aware of what had happened and that they both wanted more.

The next few days neither of them mentioned their conversation, unsure how to bring up what had happened. But they both knew, from the glances they shot each other, that they hadn't forgotten it.

Ajax had won the next match easy as well. They couldn't have wished for a better start of the season. Especially since the start of the season before had been more difficult. Training the day after had been cheerful. The recovery program the trainers had picked out made it easy to talk and fool around a bit. Jasper wanted to train in penalty stopping after the regular training. He felt great so he hoped it would help to get better in stopping penalties.

Lasse volunteered to help, he knew it was a difficult point for Jasper. It went quite well for goalkeeper. He had managed to dive to the correct side for the first three penalties, the forth penalty landed on the pole. When Lasse put the ball down for the fifth one, Jasper felt tense, but he felt none of the usual nervousness. He took a deep breath when Lasse took a few steps back and tried to read the other player. Before he knew it he jumped to right side and felt the ball hit his hands.

He jumped up and put his hands in the air in celebration. Jasper couldn't believe he had managed to stop a penalty from Lasse. Lasse was always great at penaltys, so Jasper had never managed to stop one from him before. Jasper ran to the other man and jumped him. Lasse smiled at the others childlike happiness and put his arms around Jasper. He spun him around once and let him go, putting his arm around Jasper's shoulder.

"Well done Jasper!"

Jasper looked at Lasse and grinned, he couldn’t stop smiling. He was ecstatic that he had managed to stop a shot, he hoped it meant that he was getting better at penalty stopping.

Jasper kept teasing Lasse about missing one and that he had managed to stop one, even while showering. After a while Lasse couldn’t hold back anymore and walked over to Jasper. Having hugged the younger man made the feelings from before resurface and his resolve to not act on it broke. He cornered him against the shower wall and bent close and put his mouth next to the others ear.

“If you keep being naughty, daddy might have to punish you.” He hoped he had read the other man right during their conversation a few days ago, and that this won't scare him away.

“Maybe I want to get punished, daddy.”

Lasse sucked in a breath, he pulled back a bit and grabbed Jasper by the shoulders and turned him around. “If you don’t want this, or want me to stop, say Feyenoord. Ok Jasper?” Lasse wanted to make sure that this was what Jasper wanted.

Jasper turned his head to the side and smirked. “Yes, daddy.”

Lasse kicked the other’s legs apart. “Naughty boys get spanked, I’ll make sure that beautiful ass turns a nice shade of red.” Jasper moaned softly and bent over a bit. Lasse took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, hoping it would help to calm himself some. “I think 20 slaps will be enough for your behaviour. I want you to count every single one out loud.”

The first blow took Jasper by surprise and gasped, but managed to count the first one. “Good boy.” The next few blows came quick in succession. Jasper's counting sounded more breathless by the time they got to seven. Lasse wasn’t hitting soft and his right cheek had gotten quite red, but Jasper was used to some pain.

Lasse hit him three times in quick succession and moved so he could hit the other cheek a bit better. “You are doing really well baby.” And quickly hit the untouched cheek twice. Jasper gasped but counted both. Lasse hit again, but instead of hitting the same cheek, he went back to the other. Making Jasper call out in surprise and pain. The next few were on the left and the last one was on the right again. Jasper managed to count them all, his breaths were coming shorter and he had started to moan after each blow.

Lasse grabbed both cheeks and squeezed, massaging the full globes. Jasper hissed and moaned, it was a bit painful, but the good kind of painful. He licked his lips and turned his head to look at Lasse again.

“Did I do well daddy?”

The older man gently turned Jasper back around again and pulled him close so he could reach the others face. “Yes, you did well. Daddy is proud of you. And because you counted so, so well, and didn’t miss a single one, I think you deserve a special reward. Would you like that baby?”

Jasper nodded and bent down a bit further, curious what the other had in mind. Lasse closed the gap and kissed him hard. After a little while they had to break apart to breath, both panted.

“Come, let’s move to the dressing room and get more comfortable.”

Jasper followed the other man. Lasse started putting down a few towels and grabbed a bottle of lotion. Jasper could easily guess the use for it. He waited patiently for more instructions. Lasse turned around and asked the younger man to get on his hands and knees on the towels. Jasper complied immediately. He was quite turned on from their play before and couldn’t wait to find out what the other man had in mind.

Lasse took a minute to appreciate the view in front of him. Jasper looked amazing kneeling like that, he had bent down and was leaning on his forearms, ass in the air. His head resting on his hands, turned so he could see Lasse. Lasse took position behind Jasper and pulled the cheeks apart and bent in closer.

Before Jasper could ask what the other was waiting for, Lasse started kissing Jasper’s thighs and cheeks. Alternating kissing, slowly dragging his lips and licking the sensitive skin. He moved closer to the others opening, pulling the cheeks apart to make sure he could easily reach it. He licked long firm strokes around and on Jasper’s opening. Kissing the skin around it, blowing on the slightly wet skin, making the other moan and gasp.

After a few minutes Lasse pulled back, Jasper moaned in disappointment. “Did it feel good baby?” Jasper nodded quickly, making Lasse chuckle.

“Good, I can make it even better. Do you want that?”  
“Yes. Please daddy.”  
“Hmm, such good manners.”

Lasse kissed Jasper’s lower back and leaned in again. He licked around the other’s opening once and slowly pushed the tip of his tongue in. Thrusting it in and out a bit. Jasper twitched, it felt a bit strange, he had never been rimmed before, but not bad. He could really feel that it was someone’s tongue, it felt wet and a bit spongy, quite different from fingers. 

Jasper turned his head to look at the other man, his eyes looked glazed over and his mouth hang relaxed and open. “Lasse, please, I…”

“You want what, baby?”

He could see the other swallow and gather his mind. “Please daddy, I want you inside of me. Fuck me, daddy, please!” Jasper’s voice broke at the end. Lasse swallowed. He had teased the other man, and himself if he was being honest, enough and grabbed the lube.

He quickly lubed two fingers and pushed one in. Thrusting the finger in and out until he felt Jasper relax enough to add the second finger. He pumped them in and out and started scissoring them, stretching and relaxing Jasper. He didn’t want to take too much time, he suddenly couldn’t wait to be inside the other, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He pulled out his fingers and applied more lube.

“I’m going to put in three fingers, it that okay?” Jasper nodded and tried to relax.

Lasse repeated the action from before and made sure he went slower so he wouldn't hurt the other man. Lasse pumped and scissored his fingers and tried to hit his prostate to make it more pleasurable. When Jasper moaned he knew he had found it. He concentrated on hitting it, when Jasper started to moan louder and felt his inner muscles start to twitch he pulled out his fingers.

He bent and laid his upper body on Jasper’s back. “Was that enough, or do you want more preparation?”

Jasper shook his head. “No, that was enough, just enter slowly please.”

“Okay. Tell me when I hurt you, do you hear me baby? Don’t try and be tough.”

“Yes, daddy.”

Lasse got more lube and coated his cock. He squeezed the base for a second to calm himself, and to make sure to not cum too quickly. He pushed in slowly, keeping an eye on Jasper’s breathing and making sure his moaning wasn’t out of pain. When he was in fully he waited a few seconds. He pulled out until only his head was inside the younger man, and pushed in again. Trying to change his angle to hit the other’s prostate. He hit it after a few thrusts, Jasper moaned loudly, unable to hold back any sounds.

“Do you like my dick baby?”

“Yes daddy, it feels so good. I need more, please.”

Lasse grinned, Jasper played along so well. He pulled out again and pushed in hard, making sure to Jasper’s prostate.

“Yes, daddy, fuck me hard.” Jasper moaned out loud. Lasse couldn’t hold back any longer and set an almost bruising pace. He leaned along Jasper’s back s and reached around so he could reach Jasper’s dick. Lasse jerked him off quickly, the copious amount of pre-cum made the movement easy. He knew he wouldn’t last long, and wanted to feel the other cum around his dick.

When Jasper started moaning louder he knew it wouldn’t take much more to make him cum. “Does it feel good?” Jasper nodded once again, not being able to make a sentence. “I want you to cum for daddy.” Jasper moaned high and Lasse could feel him tighten around him and knew he was about to cum. He doubled his effort of fucking and jerking off Jasper. Jasper came with a loud moan and fought to breathe. His dick twitched in Lasse’s hand and his inner muscles massaged Lasse’s dick.

Lasse was close. Jasper uttered another ‘daddy’, and that pushed him over the edge. He came deep inside Jasper, gasping for air. He fell boneless on Jasper’s back, confident that he could hold his weight,

After a minute or two he pulled out. “You were amazing Jasper.” Jasper laughed breathlessly. “No, you were amazing, the best fuck I ever had.” Before Lasse could respond, Jasper continued. “Thank you, daddy…” Lasse laughed again. “I don’t think I will ever be able to hear that word without getting aroused.” Jasper joined in laughing and fell flat on the towels, all strength drained. Lasse enjoyed the contact for a few seconds longer before getting up and held a hand out to Jasper.

"Let's get cleaned up."

Jasper took his hand and stood up on somewhat unsteady legs. Lasse held his hand and guided him back into the showers. Lasse turned on one shower and motioned Jasper to get under the water. Lasse grabbed the shower gel he had left behind and got a clean washcloth.

He joined Jasper and started washing the other’s back. Jasper moaned in appreciation. He reached around to wash Jaspers front and then worked his way down and back again. He made sure he was gentle around Jasper’s opening, it was a bit red and Lasse was sure the skin was still sensitive.

Lasse quickly washed himself and turned off the shower. Jasper turned around to look at the other man with a satisfied look on his face. “If playing well makes you fuck like this, it makes me even more motivated to play well.”

Lasse laughed. “I will keep that in mind. And if you behave like a smartass, daddy will spank you again.”

“If it ends like this I definitely will.” Jasper answered with a laugh.

“Come on, get dried off and dressed before the cleaning ladies find us like this.” Jasper laughed, but followed the order.

Lasse used some mouthwash and grabbed his own towel.

They dressed in comfortable silence. Before they left the dressing room, Lasse pulled Jasper close and kissed him hard. Jasper put his arms around Lasse’s shoulders and returned the kiss with passion.

They parted with a smile and left to get to their own cars, both thinking about if this would ever happen again.


End file.
